prangersfandomcom-20200222-history
Predazord, Awaken
"Predazord, Awaken" is the 12th episode of Wild Force. Summary Jindrax and Toxica continue their power struggle with Zen Aku by attempting to steal Max and Alyssa's animal crystals before Zen Aku does. After defeating the runaway Bus Org, the rangers battle Zen Aku in his Predazord formation. Plot 'Act I' Zen Aku is playing his music by the river as he thinks back to when he was cursed 3000 years ago. He thinks back to the Ancient Warriors attacking and defeating him as he says that he must avenge this, starting with the Red Ranger. looks at his photograph.]]On the Animarium Cole is sitting with the Lion Zord and looking at a picture of his parents, saying that finding his parents was his intentions when he came here but for now he must concentrate on defeating Zen Aku. He says that he must get back the Elephant Zord and the Lion roars in agreement. Max and Danny are waiting outside Turtle Cove University for Alyssa. As struggles on the bike.]]Alyssa exits Max shouts her over and she smiles. Alyssa asks what they are doing here and Max tells her that they knew how worried she has been about the Elephant. Danny takes her books and bike, asking if she would like to get some ice cream as that always lifts his spirits. The three grab some ice cream and Alyssa tells them that this was a good idea as she can't allow herself to get depressed. Max assures her that they will get through this as Danny jumps, realising the time. Danny explains that his delicate flowers are in need of watering and so Alyssa offers him her bike. Danny thanks her and gets on the bike however Max gives him Alyssa's bag and books. Danny struggles to cycle with his hands full and falls to the ground, through the books everywhere. Max and Alyssa laugh at their friend as he picks the books all up. and Alyssa see the runaway bus.]]Max and Alyssa are walking down the street as Alyssa asks if he thinks Danny is okay. Max assures her that Danny will be fine as a runaway bus suddenly drives past them, driving all over the road. Max comments that it's out of control and they realise that the bus is without a driver. The two morph and chase after the bus on their Motorcycles. The bus shoots at them from its brake lights however they continue to chase after it. On the Animarium Danny just arrives with the pile of books as Cole gets a call from Alyssa asking for help. Cole tells her they will be right there and him and Taylor run for the exit, knocking over Danny and the books on the way. Alyssa drives alongside the bus as scared passengers signal for her help. Alyssa jumps from her motorbike and saves the passengers.]]lands on top of the bus. Alyssa jumps through the window and makes it to the driver seat, pressing down the brake. The bus stops and Max runs onboard. The two rangers ask if the passengers if they are alright however Toxica and Jindrax walk onboard. Toxica tells them that of course the passengers are okay and that it will stay that way as long as they hand over their animal crystals. Toxica puts out her hand, indicating for Max to hand over the crystal. Max tells her to forget it however Jindrax tells him that no one will be able to get off the bus until he does. Max then takes out the Giraffe crystal and throws it out the window, telling them that if they want it then they must go and get it. Toxica and Jindrax run after the crystal as Max and Alyssa help all the passengers get out the bus. Toxica and Jindrax make it to the crystal and as Toxica picks it up she excitedly exclaims that once they give it to Master Org they will be his favourites once again. 'Act II' .]]The passengers all get off the bus as Max says that he can now get his crystal back. Max begins to run in the according direction however the bus transforms into Bus Org and states that he will run Max down now that his free drive is over. Max jumps at the Bus Org and the two begin duelling however Max struggles to fight the org alone. Alyssa directs the passengers to safety and then spots Max in trouble, she runs over and hits Bus Org away. Max thanks her and Alyssa tells him teamwork. The other rangers are approaching on their bikes however stop as Zen Aku blocks the path of the rangers.]]approaches them, walking down the road. Cole asks what he wants and Zen Aku says that he is going to finish what they started 3000 years ago. Cole tells Danny and Taylor that he can handle Zen Aku while they go and find Toxica. Taylor and Danny drive on as Cole and Zen Aku begin fighting, Zen Aku saying that he will take the lion crystal. Alyssa and Max are still fighting Bus Org but struggling as he blasts them to the ground. and Taylor find Toxica.]]Toxica and Jindrax are skipping away with the Giraffe crystal as Toxica says that 'General Toxica' has a nice ring to it however Danny and Taylor show up, demanding her to hand back over the crystal. Toxica throws some Putrid mixture into the air, stating that it will all they get from her. The Putrids attack the two rangers as Toxica makes a run for it with the crystal. Taylor fights off the putrids as Danny runs after Toxica. Toxica attempts to hit him with her staff but Danny catches it and twists her hand, causing the crystals to fall out and land in the water. Toxica attempts to jump after it but Danny throws her backwards into the rocks. Taylor tells to Danny to go after it as Danny stands at the waterside, telling himself that it's a long way down. However Danny then tells himself to never give up and jumps into the water, swims down and looks for the crystal. Cole struggles to fight Zen Aku as he is blasted to the ground. Zen Aku tells Cole that he cannot defeat him struggles against Zen Aku.]] alone. Cole takes out his Lion Blaster and shoots however Zen Aku dodges all the shots. Zen Aku then takes out his blade and hits Cole back to the ground. Zen Aku jumps at him with his weapon however Cole reflects him with his sabre but Zen Aku hits him from below and Cole falls into some water. 'Act III' Taylor fights off the putrids and Jindrax. Meanwhile Danny continues to search for the crystal in the water until he eventually finds it, telling himself to never give up. about to strike Cole.]]Zen Aku continues to kick around Cole until Cole's sabre falls from his hands and he falls down. Zen Aku tells him that without his weapon he is defenceless. Meanwhile Alyssa and Max continue to struggle against Bus Org. Zen Aku approaches the defenceless Cole with his weapon, saying that it is time for him to pay for his evil deeds, and goes to strike Cole however Cole catches the blade with his feet and kicks Zen Aku to the side allowing Cole to grab his weapon. Cole faces Zen Aku and ask what he means about evil deeds as the rangers are on the side of good. Zen Aky says that he will soon understand and leaves, saying they will finish this later. Cole says he must help the others and runs off. Max hits Bus Org to the ground as the rangers arrive. Danny throws Max his giraffe crystal as Max thanks him, telling Danny he is the best. Max uses the giraffe crystal in his sabre to hit and disable Bus Org. The rangers then combine their weapons and destroy Bus Org. max exclaims that he knew he could do it with the giraffe crystal. Toxica and Jindrax then run over as Toxica performs her spell to bring Bus Org back in enlarged form. The rangers call for their zords which form the Megaozrd. The Megazord faces Bus Org and attacks him, quickly destroying him with their soul cannon. Zen Aku approaches Jindrax and Toxica, telling them that it was an interesting attempt but he will now show them how it is done. Zen Aku calls for his Dark Wild Zords and as they ascend he combines them into the Predazord formation. Jindrax and Toxica look in amazement as the Predazord faces the Megazord. Max and Danny ask how Zen Aku could have a Megazord, Taylor says she doesn't know but Cole tells them that they have to stop him as the Megazord goes to strike the Predazord, however the Predazord reflects the attack and strikes the Megazord, causing it to collapse. 'Act IV' Zen Aku tells the rangers that they are finished however Max says not yet and calls for the Giraffe to attach, takes the Giraffe crystal.]]replacing the Shark Zord. The Megazord then uses the Giraffe's spear however the Predazord jumps in the air, dodging the attack. The Predazord then repeatedly strikes the Megazord, causing the Giraffe Zord to fall off the Megaozrd and the Megazord to then fall apart. The rangers de-morph and fall to the ground. Max crawls over to his giraffe crystal however Zen Aku walks over and picks it up. Max runs at Zen Aku but he kicks Max back to the ground. Zen Aku clutches the crystal in his fist causing the Giraffe Zord to disappear, as Max screams after it. Zen Aku tells him that his zord is gone. Max says that he cannot take it as it isn't his however Zen Aku says that anything he posses is his. Max runs after him but Zen Aku blasts him to the ground again. Zen Aku disappears as Danny tells Max to never give up and Max agrees. meets Zen Aku.]]Later, Zen Aku looks at the full moon and walks through the woods. Master Org appears and asks Zen Aku if he recognises him however Zen Aku says that he doesn't although he doesn't seem to fit in like him. Master Org tells him that they have more in comon but Zen Aku says they don't and walks on. Master Org smiles as Zen Aku doesn't remember. 'Next time on Power Rangers Wild Force' *Taylor is hit to the ground by Motorcycle Org as Princess Shayla is taken by Zen Aku *Taylor calls Cole and explains that Princess Shayla has been taken. *Taylor thinks back to her first assignment when she failed to destroy Motorcycle Org and blames that on Princess Shayla being taken. *Zen Aku asks Princess Shayla where she got her necklace as he grabs it. ("Revenge of Zen-Aku")